


P5: The Road Starts here. It never Ends.

by Gogzilla



Series: P5 After Credits [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogzilla/pseuds/Gogzilla
Summary: A good rider has balance, judgment, and good timing. So does a good lover.





	P5: The Road Starts here. It never Ends.

**Tokyo: Near Akira and Makoto’s apartment - 22/4/2018(Sunday) – Late night**

Yet another speed bump rattled the small truck. It shook Akira awake once more, he’d felt so very groggy the entire ride. “Time to wake-up kid, we’re almost there,” a gruff voice sounded out from the driver’s seat next to him

A truck slowly squeezed its way through the tiny back streets of this residential district. It slowed and the engine wheezed for its last gulp of air before calmly coming to stop in front of an apartment complex. Despite the late hour there were still a few passers buy and a little traffic on the road

Its two occupant’s disembarked the still humming vehicle and made their way to the back. The driver held out a bulky hand held computer for his digital signature. Akira yawned as he lazily scrawled something on the machine. The driver didn’t seem to mind as he put the machine away, and opened the back of the van. The driver let out a whistle, “That’s one hot ride.” Akira just nodded as a small smile played on his lips.

He tossed Akira a small bag, “You already have the keys. The registration, and other pertinent documentation should be in there. It should have a little bit of petrol in the tank but fill her up first thing, “He lowered a ramp before proceeding to roll a bike out from the truck. He parked it next to Akira, “Now if you don’t mind I should be on my way.”

“Alright, thanks for the lift and you have a good night,” Akira said with a polite smile.

“Oh, one last thing. As an adult it would be a little bit irresponsible if I didn’t say anything. But don’t go joyriding tonight in that state you hear? You’ve looked tired as hell since you got in the van.”

Akira fought back a yawn, “Thanks, but the bike is not for me.”

Cocking an eyebrow he asked, “You don’t say… who’s it for?”

Scratching the back of his head, “It’s for my girlfriend; she’s always wanted one.”

The driver let out another whistle, “Must be a real special girl, if a college boy like you is willing to spend this much cash.”

Akira flashed a sheepish smile in return.

“Considering how much trouble you went through to have it delivered tonight. Good luck,” a mischievous smirk played on his face as he made to get back into the van.

“Thanks…” Akira said an anxiously, running his hand over the brand new bike.

The truck roared to life and sped away moments later, leaving Akira alone on the quiet night streets. He calmly rolled the bike towards the apartment complex. Though they never used it before now, they did have an assigned parking spot. Satisfied to have it behind the secured gate. He made for the elevator to go home.

Akira hit the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Massaging his temples in the meantime, ‘ _I am exhausted, but all that’s left to do is surprise her. It might be nice to thank Haru for her help first._ ’

He pulled out his phone and tapped away at messenger app, “ _I just parked the bike in our garage going up to surprise her now, thank you so much for helping out Haru. I couldn’t have had it delivered on a Sunday without your help, please just let me know how I can repay you alright,_ ” _Send._

*Ting* as the elevators doors slid open. Akira boarded and tapped the panel for the top most floor.

* _Bling_ *

He pulled out his phone to see a message from Haru, “ _All I did was pass you the phone number and address, you did the talking and dealing all by yourself._ ”

“ _Without those Okumura contacts. Getting a vehicle registered and road worthy on a weekend is not a feat I could have done by myself. Tell me how I can make it up to you?” Send._

_*Bling*“Well…”_

_*Bling*”If you insist, I’m going to a movie premier next week, why don’t you and Makoto give me some company?”_

_*Ting* as the elevator reached its destination. ‘The 20 th floor’_

Akira walked out onto his floor, ‘ _Knowing Haru it’s probably another slasher pic and a bloody one at that if she’s gone to the trouble of going to the premier. Makoto’s terrified of those films…_ ’ A devilish smirk played on his lips.

“ _You know how Makoto feels about those films, so obviously we’re coming. Let me know when._ ” _Send_

* _Bling_ * _”Excellent_ _J. Good luck tonight.”_

_*Bling*”Wish her the best from me to too.”_

Fumbling for his key ring as he reached his door; one of four on this floor. Akira put his phone away as he finally unlocked and walked inside the modest home he and Makoto had made together.

It’s a small one bedroom apartment. The living space was shared with a tiny kitchen, but it had a balcony with an amazing view of Tokyo’s night lights.

Akira took of his shoes at the tiny entrance way. All the lights were off with the room lit only by the lighting outside. He stepped onto the elevated wooden flooring and made his way inside as quietly as possible. It was already late, and he had messaged ahead asking Makoto not to wait up for him tonight.  In case she was already asleep, he didn’t want to wake her up. Unfortunately the *growl *in his stomach quickly betrayed his stealth.

Sojiro had kindly donated the old fridge from Le’blanc, even if he tried to pass it off as him getting rid of old junk. Most of It lay covered with a never ending list of to-do items such as house hold chores, bills, and other appointments. The remaining space over the freezer was reserved for photos. It had slowly grown to a decent collection with many photos of the phantom thieves, most were from their recent trip to Okinawa. There were also some others with just his mom, Sae, Sojiro, Yukiko, and their many other friends. Akira recognised the obvious gap, where he had removed the few photos with his father. He thought it might be better without a daily reminder, but he missed him all the same.

Akira was about to look inside for a quick snack, when he spotted a covered box on the countertop. There was a small note to next to it, _“Some of us at work went out for sushi, so I saved you some leftovers.”_ Akira quickly opened the box, and hungrily ate through it.

The rest of the room was much like the photos on their fridge, apart from some essential furnishings like a couch and table, the space was cluttered with various objects and kick-naks they had picked up together. Some coffee beans from Le’Blanc featured prominently on the countertop, while Makoto had brought a small bookshelf from her sister’s apartment. Most of the small appliances, a heater, a microwave, etc, Akira bought in from his home town. After the house was sold, there was nowhere else to put them anyway. Satisfied with his snack, ‘ _That sushi wasn’t half bad, if the place wasn’t too pricey. It might be nice to eat there together next time._ ’

Akira reached towards a sliding door. It opened into their bedroom, the double bed lay empty but neatly prepared. The room was sparse for any other furnishing, besides a study desk that he and Makoto shared. Its surface was stacked with an intimidating number of Akira’s first year, and Makoto’s second year law books. There at the desk he found her slumped over yet another law tome, with the warn study light bathing a side of her face as she slept.

Makoto recently took a part-time position as an aide at a law firm. Ever since then Akira had found her in this state far too often for his liking. Back in school she may have had other duties as student council president, but she never worked a paying job. Between her university studies and work she was slowly running her-self ragged. Akira worried about her, but he was in much the same situation. Between university, work and other commitments he was barely getting enough rest some days.

The wall facing the desk was decorated with numerous photos of just Akira and Makoto. Many taken by each other on their numerous dates these last two years. Some were also confiscated from their more intrusive friends and family. There was a sketch by Yusuke. It was of the two of them in a boat, hastily drawn from the first time he’d taken Makoto out over the lake. However, his personal favourite was at the arcade. Akira and Makoto had teamed up for a game of Gun’about against Shinya. He had considered the photo proof of their ‘cheating,’ apparently being able to guide each other or hold each other while playing was an unfair advantage. That monster in a red cap had devastated their combined score anyway. But at least he had captured that lovely moment of Makoto between Akira’s arms; the two of them glowing with carefree happiness with guns pointed at the screen.   

Reaching forward. Akira ran his fingers through her hair. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, before gently lifting her curled up form. She felt frail in his arms, and he could feel her light breathing in her sleep as he put her to rest on her side of the bed. Laying down next to her, he pushed the night light on his watch. Through the cracked screen, he could make out the time at 11:09. Akira set an alarm for midnight, ‘ _There’s still time. I’ll let her rest a little more. We both need the sleep._ ’

The bedroom didn’t have a balcony, but it shared the view. As had become a ritual, he gazed at the slow flickering lights of Tokyo’s skyline until his eyes had become heavy.

* * *

 

*Alarm**Buzz**Alarm**Buzz**Alarm**Buzz*

Akira shot awake dazed. His watch read 12:01. Disabling the alarm, he turned to a still sleeping Makoto. Part of him was tempted to let her sleep, she seemed so peaceful it seemed wrong to wake her up. Akira put those thoughts aside. He gently nudged her awake, snaking his arms around her as he felt her stir. He planted a light kiss on her lips to hasten the process, “Hey...”

Eyes still closed and releasing an escaped yawn, “Hey… what time is it?”

“Just a little bit past midnight. So, Happy birthday Makoto.”

Her eyes still closed, a sheepish smile played on her face, “Well… in that case. Why don’t you give me my present?” Her arms shot free of his hold, pulling him in for a fierce make-out session. Makoto ran her fingers through her hair, cupping his face with her palm. Akira let one hand wonder all over her shapely form, while the other pressed against her ample chest.  She guided him on top of her throwing her hands around his neck. Their moans between kisses spurring them on despite their collective tiredness. Both hungered for each other in the moment; desperate to be in their own little world for as long as possible. Makoto widened her legs as Akira’s hips began to rock ever so slightly, he felt her reach down to undo his pants. _’No. Yes…No!’_ Akira painfully resolved to make her stop.

“Why not?-We have so little time together as it is!” Akira stared into her lovely red eyes. He saw the desire there, it was no doubt mirrored in his own steely sight. He also saw the flashes of frustration play in her eyes. Akira knew she was rather irritated at not getting her way.

With a nervous smile, “Grab your things and come with me… I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

 

**Parking - A short while later… 23/4**

Akira escorted Makoto forward, “We’re nearly there.” He had his hands over her eyes.

“Is this the parking garage? -What are you planning?”

She was as sharp as ever to guess where they were. Akira had the elevator stop at a few random floors just in case, but that didn’t fool her. Makoto slowly fumbled forward as Akira guided her path. Her hands cautiously feeling out the air in front of her.

“I distinctly remember telling you to not try anything elaborate this year; especially considering last year’s disaster,” Makoto said, as Akira tried his best not to think about last year’s incident. Tonight was sure to turn that into a distant memory.

With only a foot or two left to go, Akira grew very anxious. Leading her to the rear of the bike, “So, it’s right in front of you now. Why don’t you try guessing what it is just with your hands?”

Makoto nervously reached forward till her hands made contact with the rear seat, “Is this it?”

“That’s right,” Akira said struggling to hide his anticipation as a grin slowly crept across his face.

Makoto felt her way around the curves of the bike, “It’s a lot bigger than I was expecting.” She eventually found the rear tire and seemed to quickly determine what it was, “This… but then.” She shot along the side of the bike, Akira struggling to keep up with her sudden motion. Her hands finally settled on the bike handles, “It can’t be…”

Akira withdrew his hands; letting her see for herself. He Triumphantly waved his hand around the bike as he made his way to the other side opposite her, “Its last years update, 1000cc, A liquid cooled 4-cylynder engine, fuel Injection, 13,000RPM, 0 to a 100km/h in 2.8 seconds, and I got it in black with the silver accents for the open metal work. Of course, you already know all this. ”

Makoto stared at him in disbelief, her beautiful eyes betraying a childlike wonder.  With clear excitement she hopped on to the bike, “This is… I’ve wanted this bike for so long… Don’t tell me, this is why you’ve been working so many extra shifts these last couple of months. Akira why did you?-”

Silenced her with a quick kiss, “Happy birthday,” he said softly under her breath.

Her fingers stroked his cheek. “You’re really spoiling me… thank you Akira,” she replied amorously with a loving smile, before pulling him in for a longer kiss.

“But I mean it… this is too much. As amazing as it is, it’s not worth you working yourself to the bone,” Makoto says with a concerned expression.

“I didn’t do it for the bike, I did it for you,” he replied wryly.

Unmoved by his deflection. She took his hand, “Please promise me Akira, I was really worried seeing you so exhausted on most days these last couple of months. I don’t want you to do something like that again.”

Scratching his head he let out a sigh, “Alright. Alright, I promise.”

He dangled the keys in front of her, “I’ve missed our rides on Johanna. What do you say, you want to go for a ride?”

Makoto snatched the keys with a light chuckle, “Stop teasing and-get-on-already.”

Grinning from ear to ear, he took the rear seat. Based on experience, his arms cinched her waist like a corset till she was satisfied. The bike roared into life as they launched towards the exit, testing every bit of Akira’s hold.

* * *

 

**Petrol Station – a short drive later**

The two of them let out a sigh of relief when the guzzling petrol tank finally read full, *thunk*. Suffice to say both of them had been worried about the cost of filling it up. As she paid the amount, Makoto seemed content that it wasn’t beyond their means, but she didn’t know about the insurance rate. As Akira remembered the full amount he grew white as a ghost, insanely chuckling at his new financial ruin. All he could see was floating numbers showing his savings ticking down to zero.

He felt a hand on his head bring him back to reality. Makoto was staring at him with a perplexed expression.

“Akira, you don’t have a fever, but you’re looking very pale. Maybe we should just head back for today? I don’t want you getting sick.”

Despite her concerned tone, Akira could see the disappointment in her eyes, “Just a little tired that’s all. I haven’t had much to eat tonight. Thanks for the Sushi by the way, it was nice. We should go there together sometime.”

“Ok, if you say so,” she replied. Akira knew her eagerness was overriding anything else. They set off once more.

Ready to go with a full tank, Makoto clearly struggled to keep herself in check while they navigated the quiet residential streets. Her driving had even turned a few disapproving heads from passers-by. Akira could feel her anxiousness to really test her new bike.

Once finally on the freeway however, she let loose to her hearts content. He held her close as she whizzed the bike past, and slipped it around, any traffic they encountered. He could sense her Queen persona take over as she grinned at vehicles disappearing in her rear view mirrors, and she seemed far too thrilled by the noise it made speeding through the tunnel.

Their hair fluttered in the wind as they cut through the cold night air. This did little to dampen Makoto’s bright glow. After what it took to get her bike, Akira was content seeing her enjoy herself so. He relaxed his grip on her, the cold air seemingly also washing away his exhaustion. He stared up at the sky. Just watching the street lights disappear one after another, _‘Moving far away from anything, everything. Just Makoto and me. Far away from trains, work, bills…and myself.’_ He shut his eyes, letting the roaring wind mask all other sound. ‘Right now, it was just the two of us in our own little world.’

“Hey, do you want to get married?” Masked by the wind, his words barely reached Makoto’s ears.

“Huh?” she responded, still focused on her driving.

Akira leaned in close, and this time speaking into her ear, “I know it’s not exactly a ring, though a bike fits you just as well. Makoto, If all you want is the quiet life counting days until retirement, say no. I can’t promise happiness. I can promise to always chase after it with you; and I promise we’ll never be bored.  You’re the love of my life Niijima Makoto, will you marry me?”

A sheepish smile played on her lips, “ahh ha ha ha!” as she exploded in laughter.

A bemused Akira joined her laughter moments later. Breaking their reverie he planted another kiss on her cheek, “I’ve felt that way for a while; sorry I took so long to say it. I promise, I’ll buy you a proper ring, one you can show off to all our friends.”

 _“_ Don’t. I like this; this is what I want. This is us… I promise to always stand by your side, come what may. I love you Kurusu Akira, and I’ll marry you, _”_ She said, still trying to focus on the road.

‘ _We’re engaged… we may not have a ceremony for a long long time, but now she’s my fiancée,’_ It was surprising just how thrilling that felt. Akira sensed that Makoto was also feeling the same way. He desperately wanted to kiss her again, but there would be plenty of that later on.

No more words needed to pass between them in the moment. The two lovers rode along Tokyo’s snaking freeways into a shared tomorrow. Slicing through that cold night air as they vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the little fluff piece. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be set in my other work P5 After credits. So it kinda references events that were supposed to take place before I wrote this part, hopefully that didn't impact anyone's reading too negatively.
> 
> Also Is it just me or has the Makoto/Akira tag been getting less and less attention. I was specially sad to see the author of "The Delinquent and His Lover" orphan the work. Was one of my favorite fics and a strong source of inspiration for the tag.
> 
> \---
> 
> For those of you who read P5 After credits, sorry for the lack of updates. I just feel short on inspiration and despite having the rough plot, some of the scenes just aren't working, so rather than posting nothing. I thought I might just write ahead to something that still strongly inspired me and finish that instead.


End file.
